


信徒和他的神

by loong



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: CM Spenser Reid 同人, F/M, 平行世界
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loong/pseuds/loong
Summary: 突发奇想的短篇





	信徒和他的神

**Author's Note:**

> 突发奇想的短篇

即使是神，也会孤单的吧？  
每一次看到坐在树梢上的那个少女，Reid都忍不住这么想。  
可每次他想要抬头和她说句话的时候，都会被母亲严厉的制止。  
“专心参拜，否则会有灾祸降临的。”  
啊，对，据说多年前恶龙的阴影一直笼罩着这片土地，人们被迫每年都要举行祭典献上纯洁的少女和最珍贵的宝物，以求恶龙得到满足后不再侵袭人们生活的村落城镇。直到当时的她出现，自愿代替村中的少女成为祭品前去屠龙。  
恶龙终于死去，她也为此丧命，人们感激她的付出，自发供奉少女的灵位。  
由景仰至敬畏，然后神化。  
每个供奉她的信徒都毕恭毕敬，不敢有丝毫怠慢，即使他们并不能看到她的存在。  
高处不胜寒。日复一日，年复一年，陪着她的只有孤寂。  
直到他出现。

Nora有一个秘密，她并不是屠龙勇士，而是——人人害怕的恶龙。  
当年轻的雌龙发现自己给这些人类带来了如此深的恐慌之后，她本想告知他们真相，让他们不要再献祭人类了，她不需要，换点儿金银珠宝什么的对她才更实在点。  
直到她发现那条享用这些祭品的真正的“恶龙”。  
老朽无能的祭祀在龙的身影出现在这片土地上时找到了恢复地位的机会，毫不犹豫的选择欺瞒人们，将一切罪行加诸于‘恶龙’，声称人们必须献上纯洁的少女和最珍贵的宝物以求熄灭巨龙的怒火。  
美丽的少女进被祭祀关进地牢以供淫乐，珍贵的宝物也都进入了祭祀的口袋，巨龙不曾再出现，他便宣称是祭品平息了恶龙的怒火。  
她不在乎背负恶名，却无法忍受替人背锅。  
这一次，‘恶龙’是真的怒了。  
她代替了被献祭的少女，在被献到祭祀面前后杀了他，解放了所有的祭品。  
女孩们的父母为了孩子的名声，并没有把真相公之于众，甚至想要杀死她掩埋一切。  
她明明救了她们，也没打算要求什么回报，这些为什么要这样对她呢？  
被长剑刺穿心脏的那一刻，她甚至都没能来得及意识到发生了什么。  
而后来，也是那些杀了她的人，每天虔诚地供奉她，以最纯净的信仰之力，让她再次苏醒过来，成为了所谓的‘屠龙勇士’，被困在这里，做这片土地的守护神。  
她曾以为要孤寂万万年，直到那一天——

“你一直都是一个人吗？”  
棕发男孩纯稚的眼神让她想起多年前还在族地中时所见过刚出生的幼龙，懵懂，无辜，与一切罪恶都无关，让人母性泛滥。  
她漫不经心地伸了个懒腰，若无其事地看着远方的天空，“今天天气真好啊。”  
总有一天，他会变得看不见这些，那么最好一开始就不要有交集，这样没有告别，就没有悲伤。  
这是她最后的一点慈悲了。


End file.
